In My Hour of Need
by CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe
Summary: Sam's visions lead him and Dean to someone from their father's past. But this someone proves to be key to the brother's future when the yellow eyed demon comes back for more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own the OC, Monti Boyd. The boys and John belong to Kripke.

**Spoilers: **None really.

**Author's Note:** This is my first time posting a Supernatural fic but hopefully not my last. I may or may not improvise on the demons/spirits I use, just because it's fiction and I kind of like to add my own twist to these things.

* * *

Roanoke, Virginia

Sam stared out the hotel window, watching the rain as it pelted against the glass. His eyes transfixed on the liquid as it drizzled down the window pane. His laptop was on and in his lap but not in use. It was the second time in one night that he had the same vision. Dean still asleep, was unaware that Sam had been awaken by another nightmare. It wasn't as if Sam had been exactly forthcoming about his recent visions because he didn't want Dean to know until he had figured it out himself.

Sometimes a little brother has to protect the big brother.

Sam picked up the half empty bottle of beer beside him and downed it. He had to find a real hunt in order to convince Dean to continue on to Norfolk. After typing in a few possibilities he found a promising lead and decided that it might be enough to convince his brother.

At this moment, anything was better than the truth.

--- --- ---

"Are you sure this is legit?" Dean asked as he pulled onto interstate 81 North.

Sam rolled his eyes as he leafed through the print outs he'd gotten on the angry spirit killing lovers on Virginia beach. "Yeah, it's all right here. Apparently something has been killing couples on this particular one mile stretch of beach. It's been happening for close to two years now, each victim is murdered the same way, strangled with a piece of twine and left face down at the edge of the water. Local police suspect a serial killer."

"What makes you think it's not?"

"Because it fits the typical angry spirit m.o." Sam flipped through the papers. "Also, one victim survived and told police she saw a ghost coming out of the water. Of course they thought she was in shock and maybe hallucinating."

Dean frowned as he mulled over the information in his mind. "Well, I guess it's worth checking out."

--- --- ---

Some four hours later Sam pulled into a parking lot of a quaint little bookstore in the Ghent district of Norfolk, Virginia. Dean looked out the window and back at Sam. "Dude, this doesn't look like the beach."

"There's something I haven't told you." He paused and took out John's journal flipping through the pages. "Last night dad came to me in a dream, not once, but twice."

"What? What did he say?"

"That's just the thing, he didn't say anything. He flipped the pages of his journal open to this one and pointed here."

Dean studied the page and the only thing that stood out to him was a common symbol. "What's that, a Scorpio sign?"

"Looks like it."

"What does that mean?" Dean looked for other signs and the only other thing was a longitude and latitude of what he guessed was Norfolk. "So why the bookstore?"

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. "I had a vision of this store and a girl after I woke up. I did some research and this is what I came up with."

"A girl?" Dean flashed an all knowing smile. "Well, why didn't you just say that Sammy?"

Sam shook his head and got out of the car walking ahead as Dean took in their surroundings.

--- --- ---

Inside the Ghent Gardens Bookstore, Monti Boyd sipped her coffee while going over the purchase order for that month. She had been glued to the computer all morning and as a result her eyes were burning and begging for a break. "Hallelujah!" She mumbled as she caught sight of two very tall and handsome men walking through the door. Chills ran down her spine then covered her entire body, but not for the obvious reasons. There was something about those two and as soon as she made eye contact with one of them, she knew what it was.

--- --- ---

Sam and Dean stood just inside the door in front of a display of best selling novels.

"What now college boy?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Dad didn't bother leaving me the name of a book or anything. Maybe it's a book about Scorpios, or astrology."

"Man this is a waste of time. And I still don't understand why we're here."

Sam surveyed the store and lowered his voice. "I told you why. Dad wants us here for some reason and I'm not leaving until I figure it out."

"Fine." Dean grunted and walked over to the new age section and picked up book after book, taking a moment to thumb through a couple of them. "Are you sure there's nothing else in there?"

"Look for yourself." Sam thrust the journal into Dean's chest.

"Hey, did you see this?" Dean pointed to some writing off to the side of the symbol.

"Montana?" Sam arched an eyebrow. "As in the state?"

"Or as in the girl." Both brothers turned around to face a feisty looking female with red hair. She extended her hand. "I'm the owner of this store, Montana Boyd, but sons of John can call me Monti."

Sam shook her hand. "You knew our dad?"

"Yes, I did. And I'm so sorry about his death. I really am."

"What's your sign?" Dean who had been eyeing Monti skeptically stepped up beside Sam.

"That's the worst pick up line ever. I'm a Scorpio. Why?"

Sam chuckled. "I think dad wanted us to find you for a reason but I'm not sure what that reason is."

Monti stepped in closer as more customers came through the door. "I think I know why Sam. Let's talk in my office."

Sam and Dean followed reluctantly not sure of what exactly they had walked into this time.


	2. With A Vision

Norfolk, Va

Dean walked around the small office looking for anything that might tell him something more about Monti. Sam sat in an overstuffed chair watching his brother. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that she knew dad?"

"Her age for one. She can't be much older than you Sam."

"And what does that prove?" Sam stood and walked to the opposite side of the office.

"Nothing I guess. It's just weird."

Sam picked up a picture and passed it to his brother just as the door opened and Monti walked in carrying three cold beers. "I figured you would need these."

Dean handed the picture to her and took a beer. "When was this taken?"

She smiled and studied the picture as if remembering the day all over again. She looked up at Dean and placed the picture on the desk. "I know what you must think Dean. But trust me it wasn't like that. John was good friends with my father who passed away recently. He used to come down and go on hunts with my dad on occasion and sometimes just to visit. John promised my dad that if anything was to ever happen to him that John would keep an eye on me and vice versa. She paused a moment to take a sip of her beer. "This picture was taken the last time I saw him alive." Tears welled in her eyes and she quickly brushed them away.

Sam shot Dean a look and turned back to Monti. "Why are we here?"

"Well, I'm sure you're here for a hunt but somehow you knew to come here first. I'm guessing John came to you?" She nodded toward Sam.

"Why do you say that?" Dean interjected.

She smiled. "He came to me last night in a dream to let me know you both were on your way. I'm not the enemy Dean, lighten up."

Sam dropped his head hoping that neither Monti nor Dean would notice as he swiped away his own tears. He grabbed his beer and took a drink. He wondered if Monti also knew that she was the girl in danger from his vision. For the moment he decided not to say anything.

"I don't get it. Dad sent us here to meet you?" Dean asked as he paced back and forth trying to make sense of it all.

Monti pulled open her desk drawer and unlocked a metal box revealing a gun that looked exactly like the missing colt. "No, this is why you're here."

-- -- -- --

Dean picked up the gun and studied it closely before passing it to Sam. "How did you get this? You better start talking now or things might get ugly."

"Dean!"

"Not now Sam! The last time we saw this gun our dad had it and now it's suddenly in her possession? How do we know she didn't have something to do with dad's death?"

"Dean! This isn't the colt!" Sam grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him back.

"What are you talking about?"

Sam turned to Monti. "Am I right?"

Monti looked from brother to brother, her blue eyes pleading with them both to hear her out. "No, it's not _the_ colt. I was going to tell you that if you had given me the chance. The colt you're thinking of is gone. And somehow John knew that it would eventually fall into the wrong hands, I assume. Which is why he went to great pains to have this one made."

"I thought the colt couldn't be replicated." Dean snapped before shoving the gun back into the box.

"It can't technically. But John came up with the idea to track down the original maker's great-great grandson and see if maybe he held the same power. I flew to Spain with John to track the guy down and he made this one. John wanted you to have it for the war. That's all he said." She paused, not sure if she should say more or not but when Sam gave her the same pleading look she knew she had to go on. "He wanted you boys to be protected no matter what. There's one problem though. John never got the chance to test this colt out."

"What about you?" Sam asked with the evidence of tears threatening to spill. "Did you test it?"

Monti threw her hands up. "Oh no. I'm no hunter. I just do the research, help where I can. But I leave the hunting to the professionals."

"So you're not a hunter?"

"No Dean. I'm only exactly what you see. A bookstore owner, Scorpio and friend to those who need me."

Dean raked a hand over his face. "Maybe we got off on the wrong foot. After all, if dad trusted you I guess that's good enough for me."

Sam nodded and fell back into his chair, relieved that Dean was finally starting to get over his anger. He suspected that most of it was due to finding out that he seemed to be the only one in the room who hadn't seen their dad in a dream. Sam wished he could take away his brothers' pain or in the least give Dean the ability to see John again, even if it was in a dream.


	3. Not Like You

**Thank you to those who have left reviews and to those that have read and appreciated my fic. :)

* * *

**

"Here are my keys and you've got the directions. Anything else you need?" Monti asked as she placed a set of keys in Sam's hand.

"No we're fine. Are you sure we aren't putting you out?"

She smiled. "It's no problem. Here's my cell phone number in case you have any problems. I should be out of here around seven."

Dean smirked as he watched the exchange between his brother and Monti. Sammy was obviously unaware that she was flirting with him and Dean just wanted to smack the back of his head.

--- --- ----

"Dude, you're so gettin' laid tonight." Dean teased as he got behind the wheel of the Impala and started the engine.

Sam rolled his eyes as he did so much when it came to his brother. "Shut up! You are so juvenile."

"Whatever man. But I'm telling you she's droppin' the panties tonight."

Sam refused to acknowledge Dean with a response, opting to watch the passing scenery in silence instead. He wasn't as naive as Dean pegged him to be. He knew Monti was flirting but he was in no position to reciprocate the feelings, no matter how attracted to her he was. And he admitted to himself that he was a bit smitten with her. But his life allowed no room for a relationship. He had learned that the hard way with Jess.

"What's the address again?" Dean interrupted his thoughts and he took out the slip of paper.

"It's 241. That's it right there."

Dean pulled into the drive way of a two story house setting on the bank of the Elizabeth River. The front yard was perfectly manicured, there was a two car garage all that was missing was the white picket fence. It was not what he expected for a hunter's daughter. But then again Monti was full of surprises.

--- --- ---

Once inside the house they boys stumbled upon even more pictures of their father, their father and Monti, Bobby and Monti and more hunters. "What is she a saint or something?" Dean mocked.

"I'm sure she's just trying to carry on her dad's legacy. Kind of like us." Sam laid his laptop on the dining room table and started researching the latest on the killings Dean disappeared into the kitchen and returned with two beers.

"So what's the plan?"

Sam opened his beer and turned his computer around so Dean could see the latest. "Looks like whatever's behind this is getting angrier."

"So we'll go out there and see what we see."

"All these murders have taken place between the hours of nine and eleven p.m. Which means we've got a few hours."

Dean stood up and grabbed his keys off the table. "Great. I'm going to go grab us some food and see what I can dig up. You'll be ok?"

"Yeah sure."

Dean paused at the door and turned to his brother in a rare moment of affection. "Hey Sammy, you know it's ok to let go once in a while. This job takes a lot out of us but we're human and well... All I'm saying is sometimes you just have to live a little."

Sam nodded as Dean walked out the door; he knew full well what he was getting at.

--- --- ---

Sam moved to the sofa in the living room, taking his beer with him, he decided to take advantage of the quiet time and respond to some emails that he had been putting off. His life at college seemed so long ago and while he missed his friends, it was too painful to think of them. So he mostly avoided all communication with them, until times like this when he was out on a job and alone. He hated being alone with his thoughts. Because when he was alone with his thoughts he felt like ending it all. Thankfully he didn't have much longer to be alone as he heard keys rattling in the front door. He knew it must be Monti. Slightly relieved and a little nervous he sat forward on the couch and closed his laptop.

"Hey, I didn't think anyone was here." Monti smiled and dropped a box of books on the floor.

"Sorry. Dean went out for food and to check some things out. Do you need any help?"

Monti threw her keys on the table and grabbed a beer from the fridge joining Sam in the living room. "Thanks but it was just the one box and sorry about the lack of food but I normally eat out."

Sam grinned. "We're use to it. We live on beer and pizza."

"So what are you boys up to tonight?"

Sam polished off his beer and cleared his throat before handing her some papers. "We're going out to the beach to see what's behind this latest murdering spree. See if we get a reading or find anything that will authenticate that this is an angry spirit."

"Anything I can do to help?"

Sam smiled. "No. I think we've got it covered."

A moment of awkward silence passed between them before Sam finally spoke. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Sam, what is it?"

"How long have you had your visions?"

Monti walked into the kitchen and returned with two more beers. Sam fumbled with the top as she sat down next to him. "Sorry Sam. I'm not like you exactly. I don't have visions so much as visitors. Does that make sense?"

"So you see dead people?"

Monti couldn't help but laugh. "I guess you can say that. I never see anyone until I dream. Sometimes it's a pleasant dream like the one from your dad and sometimes it's more of a nightmare. The dead sometimes want me to help them and they make me relive their gruesome killings. Other times they just want to keep killing and there's nothing I can do but watch."

Sam cringed. "So you see all this in your dreams?"

"Yeah, when and if I ever manage to sleep." She smiled trying to ease his pain. She knew from what John had already told her that she had nothing to complain about compared to what Sam and Dean must.

"Does dad come to you often?"

The pain in his eyes spoke volumes and she wished she could erase whatever he was feeling right now. For some reason or another, maybe it was because of the way John talked about him or maybe it was something else entirely but she felt a strong connection to Sam. Her heart ached for him and what he was going through. Carefully she chose her words. "No. Last night was only the second time."

Sam seemed almost relieved and she could understand why. Slowly she reached out and placed her hand on his. Their eyes met and for the briefest moment all was forgotten as her lips met with his, and they engaged in a passionate filled kiss that was interrupted all too soon as Dean walked through the front door.


	4. Heat and Fire

"Am I interrupting something?" Dean smirked as he sat two pizza's down on the table.

Monti practically jumped up from her spot next to Sam. "No, we were just talking. I'll leave you two to whatever."

Dean waited until Monti was clearly out of range before he spoke again. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing. What did you find out?" Sam cleared his throat, his face red with embarrassment.

Dean opted not to tease his little brother about the apparent chemistry between him and Monti at this moment as he sensed that Sam was a little preoccupied. He opened the lid of the cardboard box and lifted out a piece of pizza and took a bite, not bothering to swallow before he started talking. "Well, for starters, I don't think we're dealing with the usual salt and burn the bones type of spirit here."

"What makes you think that?"

Dean shoved half a slice of pizza in his mouth and took a swig from his bottle of beer. "I talked to the victim and..."

"Wait a minute." Sam interrupted. "You went without me?"

"Uh, yeah. Is that a problem?"

Sam shrugged. "No, I guess not. It's just not how we usually do things."

Dean couldn't help but smirk on that note. "Dude I was trying to help you out. And from what I walked in on I was right."

"Shut up!" Sam looked around hoping Monti was still in her bedroom and couldn't hear Dean's comments.

"What? Is it so bad that a girl likes you and you like her? Seriously, you need to lighten up."

"Can we please just get on with this?" Sam pleaded.

"Sure lover boy. Let's go scope out the beach." Dean grabbed his keys and headed for the door. "I'll be in the car."

-- -- --

Sam knocked on the bedroom door and waited for an answer. Nervously he shifted from one foot to the other. Monti opened the door and smiled. "You're leaving?"

"Just for a few hours." He averted his gaze to the floor and back to her. "About earlier, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I'm not."

Sam longed to reach out to her, to take her in his arms and love her. But he couldn't. His job didn't allow any time for a real relationship. "I can't do this now. I'm sorry."

He walked away and heard her call out to him. "Be careful Sam."

She knew he would be back but a chill down her spine told her that things would get worse before they got better for all involved.

-- -- --

Virginia Beach, Virginia

Sam and Dean walked along the boardwalk until they reached the spot where the killings were taking place. Dean pulled out his EMF and immediately got a strong reading. The brothers exchanged looks and walked out on the sand, looking for any sign of supernatural activity.

"Did you see that?" Sam pointed out across the Atlantic ocean.

"Yeah, it's a ship light."

"No it's not. Just wait."

They waited for almost ten minutes before Dean saw what Sam did. About one mile out was what appeared to be a woman floating over the water and seamlessly moved closer to them. Dean had one hand on his shot gun loaded with rock salt.

"Did you happen to find out her name and where she might be buried?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Yeah, her name is Alexis Lee and she drowned here about four years ago. Her body was never found."

Sam wanted to slap his brother for knowing what he did yet still dragging them both out there. "Dean! This is a waste of our time."

"I know. But I wanted to check things out and make sure we weren't just chasing ghosts." Dean laughed at his own joke much to Sam's dismay.

"What are we suppose to do. Her body was lost at sea and rock salt will only scare her away temporarily."

Dean shrugged. "I'm not real sure but I do have an idea."

"Well you might want to consider acting on that idea now!" Sam dove and pushed Dean out of the way just as Alexis shot some sort of electric fireballs at them.

"Dude, what was that?" Dean clutched his shoulder and threw the gun to Sam who took a few shots at the spirit scaring her away for the moment.

"That's it we're getting out of here until we know what to do about this."

Sam helped his brother back to the car and slid into the drivers seat. Dean was passed out in the passenger seat.

-- -- --

Monti stumbled to the door still half asleep and cracked it open. "I gave you a key to avoid this."

"I couldn't get to it. Dean's hurt."

Monti opened the door further and wrapped her arm around Dean's waist helping Sam get him into the spare bedroom. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. We knew we were dealing with an angry spirit. But this one sort of took the cake."

Monti pulled off Dean's shoes and threw them on the floor and pulled a blanket over him. "How so?"

"She shot fireballs at us!"

Monti resisted the urge to laugh. "She what?"

Sam followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar. "She flung some sort of fireball or electric current at us."

"Coffee or beer?"

"Beer please." Sam grabbed his bag and pulled out John's journal flipping through page after page. "Do you think Dean will be alright?"

"Yeah. I think he's just in some sort of shock from the currents. I'll go check on him."

-- -- --

Monti stepped into the bedroom where Dean lay unconscious. She felt of his forehead which was burning to the touch. She lay a wet cloth over it and he stirred. She knew from John that Dean was a fighter but she didn't want to alarm Sam just yet of how serious Dean's condition was. From experience she knew that there was a possibility that his organs had been fried and could possibly shut down. There was nothing they could do but wait.


	5. Save me

"Dean, if you can hear me, you really need to pull through. You've got a brother that needs you." Monti wiped away the sweat from his brow and tucked the blankets closer to him, hoping that would help sweat out the rest of the 'poison' from his system. She was unaware that Sam was watching from the doorway. "Come on Dean, let me help you." She closed her eyes and her body collapsed across his. Sam ran in and pulled her into his arms.

"Monti! Can you hear me? Monti!" He gently slapped her face and she moaned. "What did you do?"

Her breathing became shallow and she clutched at his shirt. "Let me sleep. I'll have the answer when I wake up. Keep ...ice…on...Dean..." She trailed off into sleep, her body becoming dead weight to him. Carefully Sam lifted her into his arms and carried her to her bed. He wasn't sure what she had done but now he was left all alone caring for her and his brother. He went into the kitchen and gathered a bucket of ice and some towels. Carefully he wrapped ice in the towels and placed them under and around Dean who was now sweating so profusely that Sam was about to call 911 when he heard a noise from the other room. Quickly he ran into Monti's room to find her pouring with sweat and shivering uncontrollably. Sam pulled the cover tightly around her and went to the kitchen to get ice and towels for her. After he made sure they were both breathing steadily, he went back to the kitchen to call Bobby.

-- -- --

"I'm not sure what it is Bobby. I can't find anything in dad's journal or on the internet. But I'm kind of busy here so if you or Ash can help…" Sam trailed off his emotions getting the best of him.

"Just hang in there son. I think I can help but I need to talk to Ash first. Just do what Monti said and keep their bodies cool. And try to keep her room dark and noise free."

Sam paused for the moment trying to take in what Bobby was telling him but finding it all so strange which was weird considering what his life is.

"Why? What do you know that I don't?"

Bobby cleared his throat. "She's a dreamer, meaning she's going after Dean in his unconscious to find him and save him from whatever's got him."

"But she's not a hunter."

Bobby sighed. "No Sam she's not. But she's smart and she's a fighter. Between her dad, John and me, she knows as much as she possibly can. Monti will do what she needs to in order to bring Dean back."

"And what about her? Will she be ok?"

"I hope so Sam."

-- -- --

Sam checked in on Dean and Monti, neither had changed. He grabbed his laptop and chair and moved into the hallway so he could hear if either of them awoke. He tried to research whatever he could that would lead him closer to helping but he came up with nothing.

There was nothing he could do except wait.

Somewhere along the line of waiting, he dosed off and was awakened by Dean mumbling. Sam jumped up, ran into his brother's room, and turned on a lamp beside the bed. "Dean? Dean can you hear me?"

"It's kind of hard not to when you're yelling at me. What happened?"

Sam smirked, as he was so relieved that his brother appeared ok for the moment anyways. "I'll fill you in in just a second." Sam ran out of the room and into Monti's room. She was still unconscious and burning up. He felt hopeless. He didn't know what to do for her and it was killing him. He stood there looking down at her wanting to scoop her up and hold her close. He pulled out his cell and walked back into the hall. He was hoping that between Ash and Bobby they had some news for him.

"Hey Bobby, Dean's awake but Monti is still out of it. What am I suppose to do?"

Sam listened closely and scribbled some stuff down on a piece of paper. "Are you sure this will work?"

"Let's hope it does because that's all we've got." Bobby replied.

"Thanks. I'll get back to you."

Sam ran into Dean's room. "I need to run to the store for a minute. Can you keep an eye on Monti?"

"I didn't know she needed a babysitter. What's going on?" Dean pushed himself up on the bed and removed the soggy towels.

Sam gave him a quick run down of what had happened and what to do while he was gone. Sam grabbed the keys and left.

-- -- --

Dean slowly made his way to Monti's room and sat down on a chair by her bed. His head still felt woozy as he leaned forward resting his head in his hands. He was still coming to terms with all that had happened in the past few hours. The more Dean fought to remember, the clearer it all became.

Monti had saved him.

What she'd saved him from he didn't know. But he remembered clearly now even in his previous unconscious state. Like a dream, she was there, beside him, fighting whatever it was. Then she had thrown herself in front of Dean just as the spirit shot a hypnotic wave at him, and Monti went down. That's when he came out of his coma.

He couldn't help but wonder why she did it? Why did she risk her life to save his? He wasn't use to being the one being saved. That was his 'thing' to be the savior. And it all left him feeling a bit guilty that it was her laying there and not him.

Dean studied her closely. She had to be a saint if she helped his dad and now him. Before he knew what he was doing his lips were on hers in a one sided kiss.

-- -- --


End file.
